This disclosure relates generally to a system and method for determining a state of a door having a locking mechanism for locking the door. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a system and method for determining a state of the door as a secured state when the door is sensed as closed and the locking mechanism is sensed as locked.
In multi-unit buildings, many security systems currently employ remotely operated door locks. The remotely operated door locks receive command signals from a central control unit and responsively lock or unlock the door. However, existing systems do not monitor or return door status information. For example, if the door is unable to lock because of misalignment, the door being ajar, or the locking mechanism being jammed the central control unit is not aware that the door is not properly locked and therefore the building is not secure. Additionally, while some current security systems do monitor the position of the door relative to the doorframe they do not monitor the position of the door locking mechanism. Consequently, such systems may not be aware of changes in the status of the position of the door and/or the locking mechanism.
Accordingly, a continued need exist for improved security systems for door locks, particularly in multi-unit buildings.